Kissing Is Always Good
by Em-dolly
Summary: Kotetsu holds unrequited feelings for his precious partner, but out of respect for their current relationship chooses not to act on them. What will happen when Barnaby asks for hands-on advice on kissing techniques? Oh jeez.
1. Chapter 1

_Story takes place during the 10 month time skip, post-Jake. This time told from Kotetsu's POV._

* * *

><p>It had become commonplace, these little evenings spent at his townhouse. They happened after a long day at the office, or after a thrilling evening full of spectacular arrests. The two heroes would make their way to the corner store a block from his place. With a 12 pack in hand and bag full of junk they really shouldn't be eating, they return for a night of good company and hopefully a good buzz.<p>

It pleased Kotetsu to no end how close they had become in the matter of a few months. In the beginning, the ornery enigma that was Barnaby Brooks Jr. did nothing but test his patience, nearly finding himself on the bad end of a good punch or two to the face, but luckily he didn't test Kotetsu's restraint as well. As they had worked together, teamed up (much to Barnaby's own chagrin at the time) to take down the blonde's object of 20 years of revenge by the name of Jake Martinez, and simultaneously the terrorist group that was Ouroboros, Kotetsu had seen a quick and visible change in the other man.

Maybe it was the enormous chip that was lifted off his shoulder, maybe it was the absence of sleepless nights, endless worry and sorrow, or maybe it was the absence of the forced celebrity front he presented to the public. Each day it seemed that every smile, every peal of laughter came more and more natural. So genuine that no camera flash could contain the shine. All of this almost eclipsed how Kotetsu's heart had soared when the younger man started calling him by his given name. The veteran hero had felt the wall around his heart slowly melting, brick by brick, with everyday they spent at each other's side.

This is how it should be, Kotetsu mused as he clinked cans amicably with his companion, kicking back comfortably on his couch. This is what he had been missing, what he hadn't known he was craving. Companionship and friendship, someone he could rely on to catch him when he fell (no matter how embarrassingly literal that could already be applied to their relationship.)

It also didn't hurt that Barnaby was so easy on the eyes. Now, Kotetsu would have the first person to deny any sort of attraction to his partner, in the beginning anyways. But in the several months after the incident, after getting to know the younger man even better than before, it seemed that his heart had opened up to more than he had originally anticipated. Kotetsu had expected to love the brat like a younger brother, or maybe even something like a son. He hadn't expected this feeling of unconditional affection for him. He hadn't expected wanting to hold him and pet his hair, wanting to soothe away the bad things, hadn't expected wanting to touch and feel things that tingled in parts of him he had forgotten existed.

It seemed that the heart wants what the heart wants. And veteran hero, widower, single father, and admittedly a little too old, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi's heart wanted Barnaby Brooks Jr. The gorgeous and heroic Sternbild heart-throb, most eligible bachelor, King of Heroes and his very untouchable partner. Kotetsu knew very well that he didn't stand much of a chance, and even if he did somehow, two things held him back. One; could he be sure that Barnaby was even interested in the same sex, let alone Kotetsu himself? And two; his biggest fear. What if he accidentally ruined this amazing thing they already had going? Kotetsu would rather stay a pining, sentimental old man then ruin their partnership with an awkward love confession.

So if that meant spending his days hero-ing at Barnaby's side, and his nights knocking a few back with the blonde for company, then so be it. He wasn't about to complain.

An inquisitive look from ivy green eyes, accompanied by the arch of a primly groomed brow brought Kotetsu out of his reverie. The older man returned a warm smile. "Yes?"

"Just curious about what was rattling about that mind of yours for that five minutes of silence."

"Nothing much," Kotetsu chuckled, taking a sip of beer and wriggling to sink more comfortably into his cozy sectional. "Just sentimental fool thoughts."

Barnaby smirked, "Don't go wasting my precious time with fool thoughts. I'll never forget that you wasted five minutes of my life."

"How many minutes am I up to now?'

Barnaby smiled earnestly, leaning onto his elbows, the can of beer hanging languidly from his hand. A soft look graced his features as he started down, seemly seeing beyond the scarlet carpeting at his feet.

"I've lost count," he murmured.

Kotetsu smiled as he brought his beer to his lips, taking a long, cool sip. He put his feet up, crossed at the ankle on the table top, closing his eyes and just soaking in the comfortable silence that spanned between them. He could hear the soft ticking of the clock in the kitchen, muffled sounds of slow, midnight traffic beyond his walls, and the decidedly loud rustle of Barnaby bringing one leg up under himself, settling as Kotetsu was, but not before placing his empty roughly onto the glass table top. The out of place sound brought the older man out of his short trance.

Glancing towards Barnaby, Kotetsu noticed the somewhat tense line of his shoulders and the pursing of lips. The blonde's well manicured hands curled and uncurled into fists, resting on top of his jean clad thighs. Where had this nervous energy stemmed from? He watched curiously for a moment longer, but decided to break the silence, if not to save the younger man from the thoughts that seemed to be racing in his head.

"Okay, what is it?"

Barnaby's gaze shot up from the spot it was trained to on the floor, to meet with concerned amber eyes. The sharp movement caused those soft, almost downy looking curls to bounce after him. Cute, Kotetsu's mind supplied. Too darn cute, especially with that thinly veiled look of surprise, somewhat resembling a deer in the headlights or maybe that of being caught red handed thinking something naughty. Okay, stop that train of thought. Perhaps he'd already had too much to drink.

Barnaby's gaze returned to the floor, something of an embarrassed flush visible under the poor veil his bangs provided. His hands scrabbled together nervously, clearly thinking of how to answer the older man. He stumbled over his words, "Ah, well, I uh-…well, that is-"

Damn it all, he was adorable when flustered. It wasn't often Kotetsu got to see this side of the blonde so some good natured teasing was definitely in order. " Aw, you're such a cute bunny when you get like this. What's the matter? Tiger got your tongue?"

Green eyes widened as the pink of his flush deepened to red, and spread across his cheek to the tips of his ears.

"Kotetsu!" the younger man cried out, scandalized.

A hearty laugh bellowed out of the veteran hero. "Oh, come off it! What's on your mind? I'm dying of curiosity over here."

Soft lips pursed once more and green eyes averted from their amber companions. With something of a deep breath, Barnaby seemed to screw up some form of courage, a look of fierce, reckless determination set on those handsome features.

"Kotetsu."

Amber eyes widened in acknowledgement of the tone in which his name was said. Getting a little ahead of himself, Kotetsu's heart beat a little faster and he could feel the warmth of an excited flush start to creep up his neck. This was ridiculous, this teenage reaction to the blonde hero addressing him so bluntly, with that look of recklessness on that too handsome face. Obviously he wasn't going to admit his unrequited feelings to you Kotetsu, they don't exist. But even as he thought this, seeing the look on his partner's face was enough to make him doubt himself. He couldn't feel the same, could he?

Kotetsu averted his own eyes, bringing his hands up to try and stop such a confession with the gesture. Words tumbled out his own mouth, nervous and jumbled as his heart raced. "W-wait Bunny, I don't think-"

But before he could finish, Barnaby interrupted him, ploughing through his weak excuse for a protest.

"I-I need your help with something! You see, there's this person I'm interested in, and I-I think I might be in love with them. So to speak."

And that was the sound of Kotetsu's hopes and dreams getting crushed. Broken and grinded into little particles of glass, piercing him right in the exposed section of his heart. Ah, what was he expecting, honestly? Head lolling forward, he took a deep gulp of alcohol in desperation, choking a bit on his wounded pride.

"Ah…I see. So Bunny has a special person. How can this old man be of service?" Kotetsu took another sip of beer mournfully.

Staring at the older man, Barnaby's fingers laced thoughtfully in his lap, a grimace twitched across those lips and a flush skittered across high cheekbones. For what he asked next, Kotetsu was thankful he had at least the decency to blush.

"I need you to teach me how to kiss."

Whatever beer had passed his lips in that brief moment, was next sprayed out in exasperation or choked on violently.

"Hah!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement everyone! Sorry you all had to wait so long for this chapter, life kinda gets in the way sometimes, you know? It might be a bit of a wait for the next, I have a jam packed month ahead of me. Mother's Day, prom and a big convention I have to prepare for. Please stay tuned for the next part! -Em, xoxoxo_

* * *

><p>"<em>I need you to teach me how to kiss."<em>

_Whatever beer had passed his lips in that brief moment, was next sprayed out in exasperation or choked on violently._

"_Hah?"_

* * *

><p>Trying to salvage the last remaining ounce of beer in his mouth, and whatever happened to be dribbling down his chin, Kotetsu hastily wiped myself off with the back of his hand the best he could while choking down the bitter, alcoholic liquid. Something was telling him that the following conversation would require a lot of it. And the night was young yet.<p>

Swallowing roughly he looked back at Barnaby, amber eyes widened in continued disbelief.

"P-pardon me. I think I misheard you Bunny," Kotetsu stammered, one hand placing his half full can on the coffee table in front of them, the other hand scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "It can't be you just asked me something like teaching you how to kiss…right?"

Determination visibly wavering, Barnaby cleared his throat and repeated himself, wiping sweat damp palms on his jeans. "I - uh…I asked you to, ah…-"

Face screwing up with nerves, the blonde tripped over his words. If Kotetsu wasn't having a legit anxiety attack, he would have commented on how cute the whole thing was. Commented on how his partner's face flushing red all the way down to the collar of his shirt and spreading to the tips of his ears was easily the most adorable thing the veteran hero has seen in a long time.

Kotetsu watched as Barnaby brought his hands up to his no doubt warm-to-the-touch face, trying to hide his embarrassment as he continued to stammer through the rest of his answer. Muffled through slender fingers the younger hero pressed on. "I asked you to please teach me how to kiss."

Kotetsu's heart threatened to jump out of his chest cavity it was beating so hard and fast, or maybe just simply explode. He had the urge to pinch himself. Or better yet, convince this dream Barnaby to punch him straight in the gut because there was absolutely no way this was actually happening. He had to be dreaming, this was unreal. Nervous laughter spilled out of Kotetsu uninvited, he knew it was probably inappropriate but he was at such a loss as to what _would_ be an appropriate reaction. After the initial shock wears off, the older man was sure that his first reaction would be to jump into Bunny's lap and really teach him a thing or two about kissing. But knowing himself, that first gut instinct wasn't always the best choice.

"Ah, come on Bunny, stop pulling my leg," Kotetsu joked, deciding to try and laugh it off, as much as that was probably a bad decision too. Reaching over, he patted his partner on the shoulder. "Are you trying to give this old man a heart attack?"

"This isn't a joke!" Barnaby blurted out, the volume of his outburst causing Kotetsu to visibly flinch. Ivy green eyes pierced amber. "I'm asking you this as a friend!"

A small silence spanned the short distance between them before the younger man continued to speak.

"I-I like to think we've come a long way Kotetsu. As partners…and friends?" Barnaby ventured, the words coming out unpractised and slow, as if he hadn't spoken them in a long while. "I know…maybe I wasn't exactly pleasant to deal with when we first met. I guess I didn't know how to handle you, or even anybody really. Trusting people has never come easily to me but…I like to think we've grown to trust one another."

Kotetsu was absolutely speechless at the confession. He knew this tight feeling in his chest wasn't a result of his earlier panic, but from his deeper feelings. The older man felt a small smile tug at his lips, his fingers tightening slightly where they were rested reassuringly on the blonde's shoulder, urging him to continue. That sharp green gaze became ferocious with determination again, pinning Kotetsu in place as he carried on.

"Kotetsu, I trust you and consider you a friend, and I just thought that, well, I thought I could ask for your help on this." Barnaby brought his hand up to Kotetsu's, laying it over his and squeezing lightly, almost reassuringly, just as Kotetsu had for him once, back when they first confronted that damnable palm-faced vigilante.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu murmured quietly. He didn't know what to say. This confession, this declaration couldn't have come easily for Barnaby. He knew it must have been difficult, judging from the amount of stuttering and fumbling it took to finally spill it out. Kotetsu looked into Barnaby's eyes and saw that they were pleading silently, asking him desperately for help in this personal crisis. Kotetsu wanted to help, wanted nothing more than for Barnaby to be happy, even if it broke his heart in the process. Which was easily going to happen, oh, was it ever, but what could he do? He wouldn't allow himself to let Barnaby down, not again, even if it pained him to think of his partner with anyone else, kissing or not.

A sigh left him, "Okay."

"Okay?" Barnaby repeated carefully, sounding out each syllable in slight disbelief, trying it seemed to not get his hopes up.

"Yes, okay. I will…teach you how to kiss?" Kotetsu ventured, one brow raised in teasing question.

That lovely blush returned in full force on the blonde's face. He jumped away from Kotetsu, sinking back into the opposite end of the couch, hands raised to hide his face as he let out a groan of embarrassment.

"I know! I know!" He bemoaned. "This is complete idiocy."

"Hey! It's not stupid Bunny. Obviously you've thought this through enough to have exhausted your resources to the extent of asking for my help."

The resulting stricken look on the younger hero's face from his statement made Kotetsu falter a little in his efforts of comforting him. "Alright, so maybe it wasn't well thought out, but hey! I'm here to help. Anything to be of service to my precious partner."

Even if it was small, coaxing a smile out of Barnaby was always worth while. The younger man chuckled and sat up.

"Thanks Kotetsu," he spoke, sounding a little relieved. He reached for another beer, and Kotetsu in turn grabbed at his half finished one. An awkward silence followed after they took their respective sips.

"Soo…what exactly did you want to know? Like, that _I _could possibly teach you, because I'm sure, knowing you, that you've researched more than a little bit on the topic."

"That's the thing!" A small cry of exasperation left the younger hero, his hands flying up in a wild, out of character flail. Could he blame it on the booze? Kotetsu's eyebrows arched, prompting Barnaby to continue. "As much research as I have done, none of it has been one iota helpful! It's so contradicting and all over the place, and any "scientific" facts, and I use that term lightly, are just the same reiterated information over and over again!"

Kotetsu couldn't help the grin that was splitting his face from the sheer amusement of it all, the can of beer raised to his lips doing little to hide it. Leave it to Barnaby to use big words when he was smashed. Only the chronically neurotic Barnaby Brooks Jr. would so obsessively research something so naturally occurring as the act of kissing.

All Kotetsu could remember of his own youthful research on the subject was foolishly practising with the back of his hand in the privacy of his bedroom. It had felt so ridiculous even then that Kotetsu didn't hesitate to lay the smack down on his friend Antonio for even suggesting it, and for the fact that he was dumb enough to think it could have possibly prepared him for his first kiss shared with his sweetheart Tomoe.

Nostalgia warmed him thinking of it. He remembered his heart racing, feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest as he grasped Tomoe's hand with his own clammy one and pulled her slightly towards him. Leaning down, Kotetsu brushed his lips against her oh so soft and pink ones. Sadly, as one Kotetsu T. Kaburagi's luck was, he had missed her lips entirely, setting his sloppily to the corner of her mouth and partially her cheek. What was now a hilariously, bittersweet yet fond memory, was back then, to a pining idiotic teenager a hideous embarrassment that had haunted him for weeks before Tomoe had hunted him down and taught him to kiss good and proper.

Smiling into his beer, half listening to the continued tirade of his mightily adorable when buzzed partner, a thought occurred to him. Had Barnaby ever been kissed, or for that matter, kissed someone else before? Surely he had, right? Who could have resisted the urge (other than Mr.5-Year-Celibacy myself) to just grab hold of him, hand caressing the side of his face, handful of downy curls and just laid one on him.

"Bunny."

Rant interrupted, Barnaby jerked as he turned to him, his eyes a little glazed and lips wet. "Yes?"

"You have been kissed before, right?"

If Kotetsu thought Barnaby's face was red before, then this shade could only be comparable to the signature scarlet of the blonde's boots and stylish, leather jacket.

"Of course I have!" he spluttered.

_By which he actually means of course not_, Kotetsu chuckled internally.

"But I just thought that maybe you could provide a little practice."

W-what? Kotetsu nearly dropped the can in his hand, looking at his partner with wide eyes. "What do you mean practice?"

"Exactly what I mean. Maybe when I asked you to teach me, that wasn't quite the right way to put it." Barnaby mused, gazing intently at his partner. "Practice. I want to practice my technique on you, then you give me notes on improvements I can make."

Kotetsu was unsure if he was going to cry in disbelief, or drop to his knees and thank the gods for this, albeit odd, but wonderful opportunity. As the older hero remained speechless, Barnaby fidgeted in his spot, misunderstanding Kotetsu's silence as apprehension. He immediately started back tracking the offer.

"But if you don't want to, you don't have to." Those gorgeous green eyes averted to the side away from him, a pale hand coming up to fiddle with a single ringlet self-consciously. "It's just that I don't have anyone else I can go to on this. And you _did_ say that you would do anything to be of help."

Kotetsu swallowed around a suddenly dry throat, pulling at his warm collar. "I did say that, didn't I?"

_Bunny wanted to kiss him, Bunny wanted to kiss him, Bunny wanted to kiss him _his mind so helpfully echoed. It was a dream come true, but really it was only in preparation for kissing someone else silly. Kotetsu found his moral cloth being pulled in two different directions, threatening to be torn clean in half with this temptation. Was it considered taking advantage of Barnaby if he let him kiss him without letting him know his true feelings? What was he thinking, of course it was! Big time! A sigh left him and Barnaby continued, obviously desperate for the other man to say yes.

"You know, you could always blame it on the alcohol later, if it makes you that uncomfortable…"

"Bunny…" Kotetsu whined. How could he even begin to explain why this was a bad idea without giving away his feelings? Why was this so hard? "Bunny, Bunny, Bunny….It doesn't make me uncomfortable at all, in fact, I'm extremely flattered that you would even ask me something like this. But…it's just-"

"Just what?" A small, hurt voice cut into him, Barnaby starting to shrink in on himself. It was something Kotetsu tried his hardest not to be the cause of, hurting Barnaby was the last thing on earth he wanted.

"Just…doesn't it bother you?"

"What do you even mean by that? What would bother me?"

"Doesn't it bother you that it's me? Do you really want to waste your effort on this old man? You should just save it for this special person. Then it will be perfect!"

Barnaby glared at him, looking about ready to rip his hair out in a pure fit of unadulterated frustration. "It will be perfect. With your help."

Kotetsu continued to stammer, his protests growing as weak and useless as his knees, the closer Barnaby started to shift to him on the couch. No longer taking no for an answer, Barnaby pinned him in place with his hard gaze. Taking off his glasses, the younger man put them gently on the surface of the coffee table, then returning to grab at the nearly empty can of booze in his hand. Just the light brush of those pale, too elegant fingers against his own hand caused a shiver to run down Kotetsu's spine. The older hero watched as his companion took both the cans, and downed them both, one after the other. Mesmerized, Kotetsu watched as a single bead of liquid passed by wet lips and then slid down the arch of Barnaby's throat.

Finishing, Barnaby tossed the empty cans carelessly onto the carpet, paying no mind to the noisy din of them crashing against each other as he pushed Kotetsu back and down amongst the couch cushions.

What was air? Kotetsu thoughts raced as the object of (at the moment, very un-platonic) affections pinned him down, straddling him by the hips. Barnaby's hands went to each side of his head to help stabilize himself, then he leaned down, sun kissed curls brushing against Kotetsu's forehead and tickling his nose. Kotetsu felt his partner's breath huff softly against his lips, a scant inch or so between him.

Kotetsu's hands clenched tightly at his sides, and he could feel his lips quiver embarrassingly with anticipation as a warm flush crept up his neck. Those ivy green eyes bored into amber, seeming to search for something, be it in himself or in Kotetsu, he was uncertain. Whatever it was, Barnaby had seemed to find it, leaning in closer.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu breathed, his last ounce of a will to resist slowly fading as the throb of his heart beating grew loud in his ears.

"Kotetsu. Remember to take notes," he teased, eyes twinkling with thinly veiled humour.

"I'll try," Kotetsu retorted, eyes sliding closed as Barnaby bridged the gap between them.

The sweet, soft brush of lips against his own had his heart soaring, the deceivingly rough brush of a heroically calloused hand against his cheek had him trembling, and the warm, solid weight of his partner's body spread against the length of his own had him sighing.

Fuck, what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
